


Dinner time

by Cookieek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monsters, Shapeshifter, idk - Freeform, so it's kind of a monster universe, this is set in a fantasy universe ok?, where there's humans and vampires an such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieek/pseuds/Cookieek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time for dinner, a time where you can sit down with your family, enjoy some food and satisfy your stomach, so long your not a shapeshifter, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner time

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is like my third time posting writing on the internet and the first time I've posted anything here, just so you know.
> 
> I'm also not a person that write stuff that often, witch mean I'm not that great, so it would be very helpful if you would write in the comments if you notice any grammar mistakes or such.  
> English isn't my first language.
> 
> Also, this might be a little nsfw, just warning you.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy!

It was late in the evening and the sun had just set. Almost every store was closed and only a few people was still outside.

Cole looked through the window to the store, staring at the food on the other side. He was very hungry, so hungry he practically wanted to jump through the window to devour what was on the other side. But he couldn't, it would draw to much attention, and for someone like him, any attention was bad attention. He had to be sneaky, like always, if he wanted to get something for dinner. 

He turned away from the window and started walking down the street towards an alleyway. When he reached the alleyway he quickly started searching for people and good hiding places. After he had made sure no one was there and he thought that he'd found a decent hiding place, which was a surprisingly clean trashcan, he quickly stripped, uncovering his multiple eyes and mouths that was all along his body and dumped his cloths in the trashcan. He once more scanned the alleyway, before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He could hear faint cracks sound from all around his body, as he felt himself getting smaller.

When he once again opened his eyes, he found himself on all fours. He was now very small, covered in grey fur and had a long pink tail. 

He immediately started scurrying out of the alleyway and towards the store. When he was at the store once again, he started looking around it, searching for a possible opening or crack in the building that he could enter trough. He soon found one, it was a pretty big crack, he was a bit surprised that the owner of the store hadn't done anything about it, but he did complain. He was however a bit cautious when he entered trough the crack, looking for any possible traps set by the storeowner, he didn't want to get caught in a mousetrap, again. 

Well inside the store he started to locate the security cameras, there was seemingly only three in there so he decided that he could take it a bit more easier than he normally would. He started looking for something he could eat as fast as possible. He ended up finding a packet of sausages and a can of conserved potatoes, he moved it to one of the cameras many blind spots, where he turned back to himself again. 

He sat down on the floor, lifted up one of his hands and let his nails on said hand grow into big claws. He made quick work of the plastic of the sausage packet and the glass of the potato can. 

He was soon stuffing his face with the food, not really finding time to focus on the taste of it. When he was almost done with the last sausage he heard the sound of a key in a keyhole. He froze for a second as he heard the door of the store open.

"I know you are in here you freak!" Someone shouted from the door. 

The was the only thing he needed to hear as he quickly morphed into a rat again, grabbing the last of the sausage in his mouth as he ran towards the crack, leaving just a few potatoes behind.

"You thought that we only had those old security cameras that you could just avoid!? Technology has evolved and we like to be with the times!" 

He could hear footsteps closing in. He could see the crack, he could make it. 

"There you are you little vermin!"

He heard a howl from behind him as he fastened his pace, he just had to run one more meter, just one more meter and he would be able to morph into a bird or something else with wings and fly away from there. 

He could now hear claws hitting the floor from behind him, he knew what was behind him, he didn't need to look. As the sound approach him in a rapid pace, he made a split second decision and dropped the sausage piece. Without the extra weight the managed to slip into the crack just in time, almost running into the mousetrap.

He could hear angry howling and claws franticly trying to claw at the crack from behind him. He would stop and laugh at the werewolf, if he didn't know how badly it could turn out if he didn't try to escape this city this instance. 

Well on the other side of the wall he immediately turned into an eagle. The lock on the trashcan practically flew of as he grasped for all his clothes. It was pretty heavy and as he lifted from the alleyway he wished to himself that the man that owned the store didn't own a gun too.


End file.
